Arcane Focus
In the Realms magical energy exists as abundantly as air. Some believe that the people are inherently magical to some degree. This idea does not seem to hold true, though, as only a few well-trained individuals, like wizards, are able to control this energy. At a certain point in his training, a wizard can stop using his spellbook as his primary magical reference. Though he may continue to write new spells into his spellbook, he may also prepare and utilize spells without recourse to his spellbook, using only his spell focus. The arcane focus is a powerful magic item that serves as a conducting material with which the wizard taps magical energies. A focus creates a mental link with its owner and stores the mentally-mapped spells that the wizard would normally write in his spellbook. A focus is normally created from a gem or other dense mineral. The focus’ precise nature is important since specific energies are tied to certain materials. Gems are the best materials to use when preparing foci. A nely-cut, high-quality gem yields the best transference of energy and creates the best focus. Creating a focus transforms the jewel into a magic item, though it retains its outward appearance and value as a gem. When a wizard proves his competence and loyalty to the Cabal, the organization awards him a focus crafted from a high-quality gem. A specialist wizard gains additional benefits when using a focus that corresponds to his specialty. The granted focus is a magical item and radiates magic. Of course, spell foci are very valuable and must be carefully protected from theft or loss. Crafting a focus fundamentally changes the base material but the item is visibly unchanged, so still appears to be a valuable gemstone. An arcane focus is similar to a spellbook in many ways. Like a spellbook, a spell focus may contain a limited number of spells. As a wizard gains levels, the Cabal presents him with more powerful spell foci so long as he remains loyal. The sequence in which the wizard gains the foci is as follows: Arcane Foci and Spellcaster Level Spellcaster Levellevel Foci (max spell levels) 1st–5th Novice’s focus (100 spell levels) 6th–10th Initiate’s focus (300 spell levels) 11th–15th Wizard’s focus (600 spell levels) 16th–18th Magister’s focus (1,200 spell levels) 19th+ Supreme focus (1,800 spell levels) If a wizard loses his spell focus, he is unable to cast or prepare spells unless he has access to his spellbook or scrolls. A wizard may commission a new focus to replace a missing one, but foci are very costly. A wizard may learn to craft his own focus as he progresses in knowledge. A wizard trains to a point where he can naturally draw and manipulate White Magic toward his focus. As the energy gathers near the focus, the wizard channels the White Magic through it. Once this process has begun, the focus becomes a conductor through which the spell’s specic energies are drawn. These energies continue to ow from the focus and the wizard directly manipulates them throughout the spell’s casting time. Using the normal training methods taught at the Wizards’ Cabal, the resultant magical energy is conducted directly through the hand that holds the focus and into the spellcaster’s body. Observers can see the energy current owing through the user’s body as he casts a spell. This visible magical energy intimidates commoners, though it is harmless when properly controlled and does not impede the wizard’s vision. The wizard can suppress this effect if desired, but must choose to do so each time he casts a spell. A mage need not actually hold the focus in his hand; he may mount it on a staff or other hand-held item. However, if the focus is not in close proximity to the wizard its power is limited. Using a Spell Focus Using an arcane focus allows a wizard to relinquish his spellbook. A focus effectively grants its user the Eschew Materials feat, as the focus serves as the wizard’s material components. This benefit only applies while the wizard uses a focus to cast a spell. Foci are extremely useful, as spellbooks are often heavy and subject to theft and destruction. Rather than lugging an unwieldy tome around, a wizard can carry a spell focus in a pouch or pocket. Schools of Magic Best Focus Material *Abjuration-Opal *Conjuration-Ruby *Divination-Topaz *Enchantment-Amethyst *Evocation-Emerald *Illusion-Turquoise *Necromancy-Obsidian In order to use a spell focus, a character must have at least 1 level of wizard and have the ability to cast arcane spells. First-level wizards begin play with a spell focus. While they are not required to use foci, most wizards do. A specialist wizard with a focus crafted from the correct material can cast spells from her chosen school at +1 caster level. To use a spell focus, a wizard must frst mentally attune himself to it. The wizard then mentally imbues into the focus the spells that he would otherwise study and review from his spellbook. During this process, crystalline formations appear inside the focus. These formations are tied to specific spell effects. The total number of spell levels that a particular focus can hold is tied to the wizard’s level, as given in Table –3-1: Spell Foci and Spellcaster Level, above. If a wizard wants to store a spell in the focus, the focus must have enough storage space available or the process fails. A focus’ owner knows how much storage remains within the focus at any given time. When a wizard ater actively channels magic to cast a spell, wild magic flls the focus’ tiny formations before discharging in the appropriate manner. Potentiality becomes actuality. Mentally linking with a new spell focus takes one day per caster level and requires deep concentration. Imbuing a spell into a focus takes eight hours of similar concentration. A wizard who is mentally linked with his spell focus can prepare spells from the focus in much the same way he would from a spellbook. Rumors tell of powerful wizards who use foci to cast many more spells per day than spellbooks allow. Once a wizard is mentally linked to a focus, no other caster will be able to cast spells with it, though they may review and copy its contents to a spellbook or focus. Unless otherwise stated, spells from scrolls, borrowed spellbooks or other sources may be acquired and imbued into the focus per the normal rules of copying spells into a spellbook. It is also possible to copy a spell and directly imbue it into a focus at the same time. This process requires total concentration and physical contact to both foci. The wizard draws a signifcant amount of White Magic to charge both foci using his own body as the conductor for the spell. To transfer spells this way the wizard must frst make a successful Concentration Check (DC 20) followed by a Spellcraft check (DC 20 + level of the spell). Failure means that the transference fails and that the wizard takes 1 point of damage for each spell level involved in the process. If the process is a success, the spell is transferred and occupies the appropriate space within the target focus. The transference takes one day per spell regardless of level or outcome. To cast a spell using a spell focus, the wizard must be in close proximity to it. The best results come from physical contact with the focus, but the wizard can use his focus even when a short distance separates them. When a wizard is not in physical contact with his focus, his spells may fail. Lacking physical contact with the focus interferes with the channeling process and may cause the spell to fail, just as if the wizard had failed an arcane spell failure check. The GM should feel free to increase this percentage with modifers for intervening walls, rocks, or other impediments. See Table 3–2: Spell Focus Distance Penalties to determine the arcane spell failure chance based on the distance between a focus and its master; these chances stack with those provided by armor and function identically. Spell Focus Distance Penalties Distance Arcane Spell Failure Chance Touch 0% 5 feet 25% 10 feet 50% 15 feet 75% More than 15 feet 99% Category:Magic